themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Skidmore
Jonah Skidmore is the main protagonist in The Missing Series. He is thirteen years old and is the adopted son of Linda and Michael Skidmore. He has a non-adopted sister who is a year younger than him, named Katherine. ''The Missing Series Found Jonah Skidmore is playing basketball with his best friend, Chip Winston, when he receives a mysterious letter saying that he is one of "''the missing". Soon after, he finds out that Chip received the same letter earlier that day. After Chip finds out from his parents that he is adopted, the two of them break into a safe at Chip's house and find the name and contact info of FBI agent James Reardon. Jonah later asks his own father about his adoption, and his dad mentions the same name. Jonah and Katherine(Jonahs sister) join their parents in meeting Reardon at his office, however Reardon is unwilling to share any meaningful details regarding Jonah's past. During the meeting, Jonah goes to the washroom, where he is approached by a strange janitor, who tells him to memorize the contents of the file folder that "will" be on Reardon's desk. Jonah distracts Reardon while Katherine takes photographs of all its contents. They enlarge the pictures at Chip's house and find the contents organized into two lists; one titled Witnesses, and the other titled Survivors which includes Jonah's and Chip's names. Katherine and Chip call every name on the Witnesses list, however, they are rejected by everybody they call. The next morning while Jonah and Chip are waiting for the school bus, Chip impulsively decides to call Daniella McCarthy from the Survivors list, due to similarities between both being adopted from outside of Ohio. She hangs up on him almost immediately due to being creeped out by the personal questions he is asking her, which regard her family owning a house in Ohio (according to the Survivors list, they do), and also about her being adopted. Minutes later, a distraught Daniella calls back to inform Chip that she is indeed moving to Ohio, and accuses him of pranking her. A few days later, Chip receives a letter from one of the witnesses he previously called, who tells him to meet at the Liston Public Library. At the library, Jonah, Katherine, and Chip meet a former gate agent named Angela DuPre, who tells them she saw a plane carrying 36 babies appear out of thin air thirteen years ago. The FBI were unable to determine the origin of the plane so they decided to outright deny the event, forcing all the witnesses to do the same. Angela tells them she refused to do so, and lost her job as a result. She also tells them she believes the event was caused by time travel, which Jonah and Chip reject. Their meeting is interrupted when a violent man attempts to attack them, however he is restrained by the strange janitor from the FBI office, whom they nickname JB. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip escape through a window before seeing Angela disappear into thin air. Upon returning home, Chip discovers that Katherine's photographed file contents have been deleted from his computer. Shortly afterward, Jonah and Chip are invited to an adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School. Katherine joins them at the conference, and discovers that all the names from the Survivors list were intentionally put into the same group. Katherine sneaks into the group by pretending to Daniella McCarthy, who is absent from the conference. The group is led to a nearby cave and locked inside, where the group's leaders, Gary Payne and Grant Hodge, reveal their intentions to kidnap them all and sell them in the future, including Katherine who later reveals she isn't really Daniella McCarthy. However, JB and Angela arrive at the cave and argue with Gary and Hodge about what to do with the children, with JB wanting to send the children to their "rightful places" in history. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip decide to trust JB and Angela, and successfully overpower Gary and Hodge, ending with JB sending them to Time Prison. The kids are seemingly safe until JB betrays Jonah and sends Chip and Alex to the past. Jonah and Katherine grab onto Chip at the last second before he disappears and end up being transported with him, much against the desire of JB who is visibly worried over the threat of them ruining time. ''Sent JB explains to Jonah and Katherine that Chip and Alex are King Edward V and Richard, Duke of York, respectively, and must finish living their original lives in 1483 in order to save time from collapsing. Jonah and Katherine are later pulled out of time by JB and meet him in a Time Hollow, where he prepares them for rescuing Chip and Alex from their imminent deaths during The Battle of Bosworth Field in 1485. JB later reinserts them into time to find Chip and Alex. Jonah and Katherine struggle to separate Chip and Alex from their tracers, as the princes have almost completely forgotten about their twenty-first century lives due to spending two years in the fifteenth century. With Jonah and Katherine running out of time before Chip and Alex die, Katherine succeeds in getting Chip out by telling him she would be his girlfriend if he asked. Chip gets Alex out but then Richard III approaches Edward V/Chip and tells him that he will give Edward V back the throne after the battle. The battle ensues, and Richard III is killed. Chip attempts to reclaim his crown, and fights against a soldier over it, until Jonah and Katherine successfully convince him that he will die in the battle if he continues to do so. Jonah and Katherine pull Chip and Alex out just before they get killed in original history, and Hadley Correo, a time agent on the battlefield posing as soldier, then returns them to the Time Cave. After they succeed, Jonah convinces JB to give the other Missing Children time to get used to their identities before he sends them back in time, which he agrees to do. In the epilogue, JB asks Jonah and Katherine to travel through time again, this time to help restore the past of Andrea Crowell, another missing child. Sabotaged Jonah is once again sent back in time with Katherine, Andrea, and a dog named Dare. JB has no idea why that combination of living things has the most chance of success, but still sends them back in time. However, things don't exactly go as planned. While traveling through time, the three of them lose the Elucidator. Andrea initially blames Jonah for losing the Elucidator, but he and Katherine eventually realize it was really her who did it, and intentionally. Andrea confesses that the night before JB sent the three of them to 1600, a suspicious man approached Andrea and falsely promised her that she could travel back in time and save her parents, who died in a car crash during the previous summer. Andrea was unaware that this was impossible, due to duplication paradoxes in time preventing this. Specifically, Second told her to enter a suspicious code into the Elucidator that she, Jonah, and Katherine had. When Andrea entered the code, the Elucidator disappeared, cutting off all their contact with JB. Despite Andrea endangering them, Jonah and Katherine forgive Andrea and the three of them work to escape 1600. During their time in 1600, Jonah begins to develop a crush for Andrea and the three of them slowly discover that JB's projectionist, Second, was the one who sabotaged them and altered time significantly. In addition to tricking Andrea into sabotaging their mission, he endangers time by moving Andrea's tracer and making Virginia Dare (Andrea) and her grandfather John White meet, which never occurred in original time. He also messed with the tracers of two other Missing Children from 1600; Brendan, and Antonio. JB eventually realizes what is going on and confronts Second in 1600 where the five children are. However, Second escapes, releases the dangerous ripples he caused, and knocks JB out after he attempted to send the children someplace safe. Wanting to help JB and finish reliving their pasts, Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio return to 1600. Despite Jonah and Katherine wanting to join them, Andrea refuses to let them join her as she does not want to endanger them again. As Jonah and Katherine continue travelling through time, JB regains consciousness and confirms that he is with Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio. He also alerts them that Second's actions have caused Damaged Time, making it impossible for any time travelers to enter or exit 1600. Jonah and Katherine then arrive in 1611, which is now vulnerable due to the ripples of Second's changes to 1600. The two are warned by both JB and Second that they must stop the ripples from ruining 1611, and that the fate of all time depends on them. Torn Continuing from ''Sabotaged, Jonah and Katherine are forced to repair time in 1611. The two of them land on Henry Hudson's ship, where Hudson's son John, has disappeared from time. JB reveals that the Time Agency has lost Dalton Sullivan, the missing child who was originally John Hudson and as a result, Jonah will have to portray him without having the benefits of a tracer to do so. Katherine turns invisible while Jonah reenacts John Hudson's life. Second eventually reveals himself to be on the ship, impersonating one of Captain Hudson's men, and splits time for his own enjoyment. Second forces Jonah and Katherine to live through 1611 for a second time, where the two escape the boat after a docking. After satisfying Second's desire, he sends the two of them to a Time Hollow where they impatiently wait for JB to return, before finally deciding to take action by themselves. The two of them end up traveling to 1605, where JB and the others were trapped for five years and a fire is burning at the Roanoke Colony. Katherine nearly loses consciousness from the heat and smoke before Jonah sends her back to the time hollow, while he rescues all the colonists, including JB, Andrea, Brendan, Antonio, Dare, and Dalton Sullivan. He discovers that Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio have aged, and are now 15. He is relieved to see that once they get back to the 21st century, they are their normal ages. In the epilogue, Andrea tells Jonah that she is not ready to have a boyfriend and also that she needs time to recover; both from her time travel experience, and the deaths of her parents. ''Caught Jonah and Katherine are at school when time freezes at 11:43 am and only they are able to move, due to the fact that they have traveled through time previously. Angela drives them to Chip's house where she and Jonah are inexplicably sent to 1903. The two of them find Albert Einstein and his wife and learn about their infant daughter, Lieserl, who has become ill with scarlet fever. They also discover that Einstein is aware of the time split in 1611 and is dedicating his studies to that, which is severely endangering time. Jonah and Katherine decide to stalk Einstein's wife Mileva, as she is traveling to visit Lieserl, whom Jonah and Katherine know was a Missing Child rescued from time. However despite Jonah and Katherine becoming invisible to time natives, Mileva discovers them and steals their Elucidator. Mileva eventually arrives at Lieserl's crib, where Jonah and Katherine find Emily Quinn, already in 1903 restoring her past. Emily escapes from her tracer before she dies and the three of them are forced to tell Mileva the truth about Lieserl. Katherine and Emily remain frozen while Jonah and Mileva correct time by replacing Einstein's notes on time splitting with notes and calculations on his theory of relativity. Jonah, Katherine, and Emily return to the twenty-first century, but Jonah decides to let Mileva keep the Elucidator. After Mileva returns Jonah's Elucidator to him, JB sends Jonah and the others back to a time hollow so they could see how Mileva used the Elucidator. They watch as Mileva uses the Elucidator to travel through time and visit Albert on his deathbed, where she tells him the truth about their daughter Lieserl. Mileva then shocks everybody by revealing that she unaged their schizophrenic teenaged son, Tete, and sent him to the future where he was cured and grew up to become JB. Sought Jonah's voice is heard in ''Sought, during the two phone calls that Chip made to Daniella McCarthy in Found. Daniella recants the experience from her point of view. ''Risked Jonah, Katherine, and Chip meet Daniella McCarthy for the first time, before they are immediately ambushed by Gavin Danes and sent to July 17, 1918. Jonah and Katherine are arrested upon their arrival after being accused of helping Anastasia and Alexei Romanov escape. The two of them are sent to a cellar (the same cellar to be used in the upcoming Romanov execution) where Katherine breaks her arm after a guard throws Jonah on top of her. Chip uses the Elucidator to turn invisible, and breaks them out. The three make their way into the Ipatiev house, where the Imperial family has been placed under house arrest. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip watch as Gavin and Daniella rejoin their tracers and live out the last day of their original lives as Alexei and Anastasia Romanov, respectively. When the Imperial family is led to the cellar to be executed, Gary and Hodge freeze time and attempt to kidnap Jonah, Katherine, Chip, Daniella, and Gavin by unaging them. They also find interest in Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova, and attempt to send them to the future along with the other five children. Jonah manages to stop the unaging process before it's too late, and subsequently alerts the Time Agency of Gary and Hodge's presence in 1918, forcing the two of them to flee and for a second time, abandon their plans of kidnapping the children. Upon leaving, they unfreeze time, which results in Jonah being shot by the guards in the ensuing chaos. JB, finally aware that the children are trapped in 1918, is only able to rescue Jonah and Katherine, whom he brings to a Time Hollow. With Jonah too injured from his bullet wounds and Daniella, Chip, and Gavin still trapped in 1918, Katherine steals JB's Elucidator and dangerously returns to the cellar in 1918, against the orders of the entire Time Agency. She manages to save the other three, as well as Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova. Jonah and Gavin, who was also shot in the cellar when escaping, are sent to the distant future to recover from their bullet wounds while the others wait in a Time Hollow. Rescued Gavin and Jonah recover from their bullet wounds while Katherine, Chip, and Daniella stay in a Time Hollow and prepare Leonid and Maria for life in the twenty-first century. Gavin and Jonah talk to the others "daily" through video calls, and also appear at the end of the story after the two have recovered and JB sends everybody back to the twenty-first century. Revealed Redeemed'' Description As an adopted son, Jonah isn't bothered by it since his parents are really open about it. Jonah enjoys playing soccer and basketball. Jonah has short straight brown hair, dimples, freckles, pale skin, and blue eyes. Jonah is shown to be mysterious with a good sense of humor. Category:Main Character Category:Jonah's Family